Sleeping Ken
by Trunks1
Summary: A sleeping beauty remake...Yaoi.


Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.  
  
Warning: The following story contains Yaoi :) Yummy, Yummy, Yummy yaoi.  
  
  
  
Sleeping Ken  
  
by Trunks  
  
  
  
"Muahahahahahahahaha!" The voice boomed out, alerting the attention of the assassins.  
Ken, whom had been mind his own business watering the nice daisies, looked up and shrugged.  
Perhaps it had just been his imagination again.  
"Hey, watch out!"   
He looked down, and about jumped out of his skin. There was a chibi fangirl sitting on the  
flower pot.  
  
Dropping the water can, he jumped back, ready to slash the chibi.  
"Hey, don't be afraid, I'm not with Schwarz!" The fangirl jumped off the flowerpot and stood  
infront of Ken, although she only came as far as his knee.  
Ken, realizing that the chibi was no threat, looked down at the small fangirl, then, in a moment  
of complete bravery, did a most wonderous thing. "AYA!!"  
  
"What?" The red haired assassin walked over.  
Ken pointed down at the chibi, which was now glomped onto his leg. "What is this?"  
Aya pulled out his katana. "It's going to be dead."  
"Ahhh!!" The chibi screamed, diving behind Ken, with Aya in very close pursuit.  
"Aya, don't kill her, she's just a little fangirl," Ken sighed.  
"If you knew what it was, why did you ask me?" Aya glared.  
  
The others were quickly joined with Yohji and Omi, whom had wondered what all the  
commotion was about.  
"I," The chibi began, "am the great fan fiction writer: Trunks!"  
The assasins, however, were not impressed.  
"Omi, did one of your dolls come alive again?" Ken raised an eyebrow at the blonde haired  
assassin.  
"I don't have dolls," Omi sweatdropped. "Maybe it's someone from Schwarz?"  
"I already told you, I'm here to write a story with you in it!" The chibi, Trunks, called up  
the the assassins.  
  
"And why should we listen to you?" Aya raised his katana again, and the chibi dove behind  
Omi.  
"Because if you don't, I'll write a lemon with you and Ken in it!" The chibi threatened, but  
behind the safety of Omi.  
Ken was grinning like a maniac. "Really?"  
The chibi nodded, also grinning like a maniac.  
Aya, however, quickly sheathed his katana.  
"You don't love me," Ken's eyes brimmed with tears.  
"Great going, Aya, you made him cry." Yohji rolled his eyes. "Well, if you don't like Ken I'll   
take him!"  
Aya unsheathed his katana again and dove at Yohji, whom promptly ran from the slicing katana.  
  
  
___________________________________________  
  
"Once upon a time, a long,long,long,long,long,long,lo-"  
  
"They get it already, it was a long time!"  
  
"Hehe, oh yes, a long time ago, there lived a handsome prince named Yohji," Chibi Trunks looked  
over at the stage, watching as Yohji walked out and waved. "And his beautiful wif..err..husband,  
Omi!"  
  
Omi walks out onto the stage, joining Yohji.  
  
"And, more than anything, they wished and wished for a son."  
  
Yohji cleared his throat, "I wish I had a son."  
  
"That's for the enthusiasm, Yohji," Chibi Trunks rolled her eyes and continued, "And finnaly  
their wish came true! And they had a very beautiful baby boy."  
  
"How is that possible?" Omi asked suddenly.  
  
"How is what possible?" Chibi Trunks looked up from the script.  
  
"I mean, we are both male right? Then how is it possible we had a child?"  
  
"Work with me here, Omi. It's either that or Yohji gets paired with a woman."  
  
"I'll be good."  
  
"Good boy," Chibi Trunks continued, "But then a mean fairy came and decided to put a spell  
on the poor baby boy."  
  
Giggling, Crawford bounds out onto the stage in a fairy costume. "Hi."  
  
All the assasins promptly pulled out their weapons and began to chase the poor Schwarz villian  
across the stage.  
  
"HEY! He's the fairy!" Chibi Trunks banged them all on the head with the script, freeing poor  
Crawford from their clutches.  
  
Laughing, at their expense, Crawford kept on with the script. "I'm the evil fairy and I say that  
when your boy is 16 years old, he will hurt his finger on a....a...."  
  
"Spindle!" Chibi Trunks called out, from behind the set.  
  
"A spin dial!" Crawford beamed. "And fall into a deep sleep, until he is eventually kissed by some  
handsome prince."  
  
"Not 'spin dial'! SPINDLE!"   
  
"That's what I said, 'spin dial'"  
  
Sighing, Chibi Trunks continued again, "Anyway, the small baby, which they named Ken, soon grew  
into a handsome young man, and soon he was 16 years old."  
  
"Yay for me." Ken sighed.  
  
"Anyway, he decided to go up into the tower one day and saw something he had never seen before! It  
was a spindle."   
  
Crawford walked out on the stage again, "I said spin dial!"  
  
"Fine then, it was a spin dial! Whatever the hell that is.." Chibi Trunks grumbled, and looked  
at the script again. "So, being the curious little bishonen that he is, Ken accidently touched  
the spin dial and fell asleep."  
  
Ken falls over and lands on the bed, that just appeared out of nowhere, pretending to be in  
a deep sleep. Snoring can be heard.  
  
"Yes..." Chibi Trunks sweatdropped, "And when the fairy found out, he decided to be even more  
evil and he cast a spell of eternal sleep on the kingdom. Of course it wasn't exactly  
eternal, they would all wake up when a prince kissed the princess..err..Prince Ken."  
  
"This might be a while." Yohji sighed.  
  
"BE ASLEEP!"   
  
______________________________________  
  
"Many days and many nights later, a prince happened to be riding through the kingdom, because  
he had heard a beautiful princess lived in the tower, and had decided to wake her up," Chibi Trunks  
sighed.  
  
Aya walks by, grumbling something incoheret.  
  
"Where is the horse?" Crawford asked from backstage.  
  
"Couldn't afford one," Chibi Trunks smiled sheepishly, "And, the prince, upon arriving at the  
tower, went up into the room where the 'princess' was sleeping."  
  
Aya opens the door and steps over to the bed, only to turn back toward Chibi Trunks.  
  
"This is not a princess."  
  
"No shit, sherlock," Ken grumbled. "Hurry up, I'm getting bed sores."  
  
Aya shrugged, leaned down, and began to kiss Prince Ken.  
  
[A few hours later]  
  
"All right, Aya.." Chibi Trunks yawned. "You can stop anytime."  
  
Aya and Ken shrug.  
  
"So, the Prince and the Prince lived happily ever after," Chibi Trunks smiled happily.  
  
"Yippee, can I go now?" Crawford grumbled.  
  
"Aw, come on, Crawfy, stay a while," Chibi Trunks smiled, glomping onto the Schwarz villian.  
  
Crawford begins to try and get the Chibi off him. "Get off me, assassin!"  
  
"Me not assasin, me chibi!" Chibi Trunks remains glomped onto the villian.  
  
Aya and Ken, however, were quite bored by all of this.  
  
Aya, deciding there were some other interesting ways he could be spending his time, picked Ken  
up and went to find a room somewhere.  
  
Yohji and Omi had a very similar idea, except they only managed to get as far as the closet.  
  
"Let go of me!" Crawford ran around the stage, trying to get the glomping Chibi off of him.  
  
"That's all folks, come again soon! Be good Crawfy, I just want a hug!"  
  
______________________________  
  
All comments, flames, and potential death threats are accepted :)   
  
You see that little box down there? It's a nice little box, isn't it?  
  
I like that little box. You need to use that little box. Okay?  
  
^_^ Thanks for reading.  



End file.
